


Broken Bonds (Quentin Beck)

by Barricade_lover1253



Series: Loving you wasn't enough [1]
Category: MCU, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Unplanned peganancy, olderman / young women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricade_lover1253/pseuds/Barricade_lover1253
Summary: "You lied to me, did you even care how much it hurt me when i foudn out"OrQuentin beck returns to redeem himself to socity, and prove to Penelope Parker that he does have a heart and that he does care for her and her well being. But since their last encounter Penny hasn't been the same. she went to doctor stange to find out what is going on with her and how to control it. Being a single mom and raising twins is hard but somehow having abilities made her life easier. That was until he returns.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Penny parker/Quentin beck, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Loving you wasn't enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602646
Kudos: 3





	Broken Bonds (Quentin Beck)

**Author's Note:**

It's been three months since she met Mysterio, aka Quentin Beck. She hasn't been the same, something ancient has awoken inside of her, and she doesn't know how to control it. Scared and nervous around people, Penelope seeks out the help of Stephen strange sorcerer supreme, master of the mystic arts. Learning that she is a phoenix was a shock, but having abilities similar to Wanda maximoff was a significant shock. He offered to help her understand and be in one with the being inside of her and other powers. But what came as a real shock was today when her friend MJ took her to the HospitalHospital because she has been acting weird.

In the car MJ drove her friend to the Hospital 

_ "Michelle, I'm perfectly fine yes I was sick, but that doesn't mean you have to take me to the hospital." _Penny spoke, looking over to her friend as she drove. Rolling her eyes, she shifts in her seat. She didn't see what was wrong or understood what her friend was making such a big deal about nothing. Glancing over again, she noticed that her hand was turning white from gripping the wheel so tight. Sighing she knew her friend wasn't about to turn the car around at any point.

_" MJ you're overreacting I'm...._ She was cut off by her friend, _ "Don't you dare tell me you're fine when you're throwing up for almost two months, that's not normal!?" _ MJ stated not taking her eyes off the road in front of her. Of course, it scared her to death that her friend was acting weird, but throwing up for two months straight wasn't normal, _it was almost as if_ Glancing at Penny who seemed uncomfortable in the passenger seat, _She couldn't be pregnant, could she? Why hasn't she told her? Or maybe she doesn't know she was pregnant. _Shaking that thought off, she focused on getting her friend to the Hospital. 

At the Hospital, MJ had already set up an appointment with a doctor. Once the doctor show, motioning the girls to follow. The Female doctor brings them into a room, Introducing herself as Doctor Christina. She began with the basic questioning of both girls. MJ answered most of the questions and voicing her concerns. 

Chrisitina looks a Penny who was quiet. _ "By the concerns of your friend, I have to ask when was the last time you had your period?" _Penny looks up from her feet and at the doctor. The question finally dings on her 

_"about two months ago." _She Looks at her friend and then the doctor finally understanding what was going on _ "Is it possible for me to have an ultrasound. _The doctor nods and motions them to follow her into another room where an ultrasound machine hooked up and ready. Penny lies back on the bed and lifts her shirt. A prominent bump in her abdomen visible. Christina place some gell on her bump that was cold to the touch and tingled a little. Turning on the machine, Christina places the camera on her bump, moving it over, trying to find the baby. Both girls watch the screen with amazement. 

_"There they are."_ Christina declared showing the girls, two babies, on the screen one slightly bigger than the other. _"Twins." _Penny whispered shocked at what they were seeing. 

Once the appointment was over, the doctor told the girls she expects them in two months to check up on the twin's progress and reveal the babies gender. at the house, the girls talk over what happened and decided that no one but themselves should know about this. 


End file.
